Blood of the Moon
by Natsuko Megumi
Summary: It has been four months since the Digidestined restored peace back to the Digital World. Izumi sometimes wonders how her friends have changed. But change isn't always a good thing.
1. Echanted Encounters

Blood of the Moon

A/N: I do not own Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, and any characters from Digimon. The only character that I own is Yukiko Megumi. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Enchanted Encounters

The full moon towered above the midnight sky. The city lights illuminated the streets; the passing cars disbanded the silence. Izumi glanced out the window of her home and sighed. "I wonder what the rest of my friends are doing tonight?"

It has been four months since the Digidestined left the Digital World in harmony. She had never seen any of her friends since then. Izumi searched for the brightest star. "Izumi, your father and I are going to get a pizza, will you alright by yourself?" asked Mrs. Orimoto, Izumi's mother. "Yeah mom, see ya." Her parents grasped the car keys and left. She rest on the couch and turned on the TV. A horror movie about vampires and demons was on.

All of a sudden, the power quit. "Oh, great," she groaned. Izumi reached for a flashlight and went to her room. Her cellphone was ringing and beamed mauve light. "Hello?" Izumi greeted "Izumi honey, the power went out everywhere, are you alright?" Mrs. Orimoto alerted. "Yeah, Mom, I'm okay,"

"We'll be come home soon, okay," "Okay Mom, bye." She pressed the "End Call" button and strolled to the window and became aware of that it was ajar. "_Hmm..., I do not remember leaving the window open,"_ she thought. She closed it and rest on lilac colored bed. Suddenly a shrill clamor came from the hallway. She got up, trying to locate the source of the racket. "Hello, is anyone there? Mom...?" Izumi sighed in relief and turned about. She cried in terror as she saw a young man in front of her. She collapsed backwards to the floor. "Hello Izumi," he whispered in a husky voice.

How did you like it so far? Reviews please, but no flames, this is my first time. Thanx.


	2. Stranger in the Night

Blood of the Moon

Finally got chapter two up, thanks for all the reviews.

A/N: I do not own Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, or any other character of Digimon. The only character that I own is Yukiko Megumi and others. (Not telling who the other characters are.)

Chapter 2 A Stranger in the Night

"How do you know my name?" Izumi asked petrified. She could not see the owner of the voice face. The only feature she could see was he wore ebony jeans, leather coat and fingerless gloves.

"It's me Izumi, Takuya Kanbara," he stated. He hauled her up and apologized for devastating her. "How did you get in?" she questioned him.

"Through the window," he replied," Kouji and Kouichi are here too"

They emerged from the shadows. Strangely, they too were wearing all black garments. Kouji didn't have his typical bandana on. "Hey," Izumi murmured. Kouichi beamed, flashing his teeth in the moonlight.

Takuya propped next to a wall, rapidly an intense, excruciating burn came over him. There was a golden cross with a nimbus above it, hanging on the wall. A faint residue of smoke became visible in the front of the crucifix.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Izumi asked in a concerned voice. "I'm fine,"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing,"

She touched his shoulder with deep care. He felt her tepid touch against is arctic cold body. It elicited his demanding bloodlust for her. He felt an overriding crave to transform into the demon inside. Kouji and Kouichi could intuit his famine and alter as well. Kouji made a low snarl, revealing his razor-sharp canine teeth. Kouichi strolled behind her and smelled her aroma. His soft, angelic cerulean eyes were a demonic, fierce amber color. Takuya growled at him for getting to close. Izumi heard him and glanced away.

"What's wrong with them, they are sounding like animals." she whispered to herself. She turned around to face them, but shrieked as she viewed their faces.

"Maybe we are animals," Takuya snarled.


	3. Demon Attack

Blood of the Moon

A/N: I do not own Digimon, thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter 3 Demon Attack

Izumi ran away to her room and locked the door. "I love it when they run," Takuya said hungrily. The trio of vampires paced gradually to her dwelling.

"Come out and play, Izumi," Kouichi teased.

"We won't bite that hard," Kouji snarled.

She breathed deeply as like fox, dashing from the hounds. She thought about how her friends had become vamps. Pounds on the entrance shattered the silence.

"PLEASE, STOP!" she yelped in pure horror.

"Please I-," Izumi ceased as did the noise.

She wandered warily toward the entry. Nobody was there; she let out a sigh of tranquility. Suddenly a freezing hand enclosed her mouth. She let out a subdued cry. Takuya supported her on his body and positioned himself for the taste of the crimison liquid.

"Kouichi and I wanna drink," Kouji moaned.

"Take her arms,"

The twins licked at her so when they bite, the skin will be smooth.

"PLEASE GOD, NO!" Izumi groaned with a hint of sobbing in her voice.

Takuya's arctic breath froze her. She closed her eyes, knowing that the agony would come soon. His vampire canines bore down on her skin, but as soon as he tried to penetrate, an excruciating throbbing shot through his torso. Takuya howled in anguish and collapsed to the floor. Kouji and Kouichi delayed and gape, perplexed. He got up and instructed the twins to leave.

"Takuya, wait!" Izumi called out.

Kouji and Kouichi were just about out the window.

"Come on Takuya, let's go now!" Kouichi demanded.

Takuya gazed at Izumi for a moment and then departed. She stood there impassive at the glass.

"Izumi, honey, we're back!" Mrs. Orimoto exclaimed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine,"


	4. Realizations

Blood of the Moon

A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Digimon. The only characters that I own is Katsuro and others that will be introduced later on. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 4 Realizations

The next day

She still couldn't believe that Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi were vamps. On the contrary she had to from last night.

"How did they become this way?" she thought.

In a secluded building

"How come I can bite other girls but not Izumi?" Takuya thought

"Maybe you have feelings for her?" an unruffled voice said.

Another vampire appeared, auburn hair, silvery eyes, and a vampire emblem scorched on his left shoulder.

"She's just a friend from the past Master,"

The Master, whose true name was Katsuro, was the identical vamp that altered Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi to what they are today.

"You still have some human emotions, but in time they shall fade,"

"MASTER!" Kouji bellowed, "I found this cutie near our hideout"

He hurled her to the ground.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'll do anything," she sobbed.

Katsuro clutched and raised her up by the throat. He mauled her as hard as he could and drained the crimson juice.

"Here, drink Kouji," Katsuro ordered as he released her and forwarded her lifeless body to him. Kouji bit and finished her. Takuya viewed in anxiety and imagined that was Izumi. A beast like snarl meant that he was done.

"Very good," Katsuro groaned.

He left into an individual area.

"I hate being like this," Takuya hissed.

"I know, all I ever think about is drinking blood," Kouji agreed, "Where is Kouichi?"

He pointed upstairs to a room. Kouichi was sitting on his futon, looking at a portrait of a young teenage woman. She had lengthy raven locks, nutmeg skin, and misty jade eyes.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Kouji asked.

He deposited the photograph under the cushion.

"Who's that girl?"

"Someone I met before I was vampire,"

"You like her?"

There was no reply for the question.

"KOUICHI, KOUJI!" Katsuro shouted.

The twins came down from the room.

"The sun has set, time to feed,"

He left Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi in the building, as the ginger sun painted blood burgundy work of art through the atmosphere.

Izumi watched the sun descend, knowing that Takuya and the rest of them would rummage for blood again, she was look for them.

"I have to find them before they kill someone," she pondered.

She fetched a light cerulean jacket and departed.

After a few minutes she was in a desolate alleyway. Izumi sighed in aggravation.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you lost?" a tone questioned.

She met the foreigner. He appeared to have a placid personality, flaxen hair and sapphire eyes.

"No, I'm fine thank you,"

"Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"Well I am," The young man happened to be a vampire.

Izumi struggled to scamper away from him, but he pushed her to the ground. He battled to keep on top.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" she cried in dread.

The vamp was nearly about to bite until an unknown entity put their hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The vampire rolled off of her from the vigor of the blow received to the face. A dribble of ruby liquid surged like untamed canal flowing through the woodland.

"Takuya!" Izumi shrieked in tranquility.

"I'd leave if I were you,"

He darted away from the alley like an injured beast after a combat.

"He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine now,"

He embraced Takuya for a moment and released.

"What were you doing here?" he questioned

"Looking for you,"

"Well don't, you have no idea who's a vampire or not!"

Izumi glimpsed down to the cement ground rather miffed by his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you hurt," he apologized, "Here, I'm walk you home"

"Thanks,"

He strolled alongside with her through the metropolis. In the distance, Katsuro examined them with antipathy.

"It's a shame I have to kill her,"


End file.
